Fairy Boy
by ToxicFireStarter
Summary: Inspired by Irish Whirlwind. "And the final camper. Innocenzio De Luca." 'Oh yes a fun summer indeed.' What does Duncan have in store for the young Fairy boy? Duncan/Innocenzio Oc Read and find out. First Slash. Please tell me what you think.
1. Fun Summer Indeed

**~Duncan's POV~**

**"And the final camper, Innocenzio De Luca," Chris announced to all of us. As I looked over a small boy bounced off the boat. 'Damn he's short.' It was true the boy was slightly shorter then the geek girl Beth. He had short brown hair, similar to Justin's own. He was slightly pale but had a soft glow to him. But his eyes are what caught my attention, emerald green. Inno- ah screw it. Innocent. Yeah that's better to remember. Anyway, Innocent was wearing tight black jeans, a fitting pink tang top, and a skull animal jacket hoodie over top. I knew one thing about him so far. He's a Fairy boy.**

~Innocenzio's POV~

I bounced off the boat after Chris called me. I keep my mouth shut, I usually say stupid stuff anyway. My green eyes scanned over my competition. I automatically disliked the tall girl with long black hair. Something about the look in her eyes final rested on a punk looking boy with a green mohawk and piercings. I forced myself not to blush. 'Darn cute bad boys,' I thought bitterly. Yes bad boys were my weakness. My Achilles' heel if you will.

My thoughts were interrupted by Chris, "okay campers everyone on the docks. I need pictures." I kinda turned him out after that. I stood in front of Owen and Justin. It felt weird because Justin keep hitting on me. It's not like he's not hot but I'm not into his type.

Why Chris was taking so long to take the picture, I felt the boards creek under my feet. My eyes widen. The dock was gonna break! And it did. Unfortunately I can't swim. As the others swam to the surface, I struggled to push myself up. The water worked into my lungs and man does it burn. I felt myself fading, didn't anyone know I was down here?

**~Duncan's POV~**

**As I drug myself out of the lake with everyone else, it felt like someone was missing. "Hey where's Innocenzio?" Owen asked looking around. Everyone's eyes traveled back to the water just to see bubbles hit the surface. 'Shit fairy boy can't swim!' I screamed to myself rushing back to the water and diving in. I was the smaller boy floating to the bottom his eyes were closed. 'Shitshitshit,' I thought swimming faster.**

**I grabbed him by the waist and pushed both of us to the surface. As I gasped for air myself I noticed Innocent wasn't breathing. 'Fuck don't you die.' I drug myself once again to the beach and the others help pull Innocent to lay on the beach. Owen keep yelling about the jaws of life while Bridgette ran over and started CPR. After about three minutes the small boy rolled over and coughed out the water.**

~Innocenzio's POV~

I laid there coughing the water from my lungs. 'God my throat burns.' I gently pushed myself up to see everyone's worried looks, and a panting wet Duncan. 'Wait. Why is he...' Then it clicked. Duncan went in a saved me. If I wasn't already falling for him, now I'm falling harder. Looking back at the others as Gwen walked over and helped me stand up. "I'm fine," I said softly, only to hear my voice was raw and found out talking made my throat hurt worse.

Though the others seemed calmed by my answer and went off the god know where. I looked after them confused. "We are sapota go to the campfire area." The voice made me jump and quickly turn to come face to face with my rescuer, Duncan. Now unable to hide the blush that adorned my face brightly. 'Crap he's gonna think I'm a freak now.' But instead of hitting me like my close-minded classmate do, he just looked at me. My blush darkened as I bowed my head.

"Thank you for saving me Duncan."

**~Duncan's POV~**

**His face was red. I did my best to hide my smirk as he thanked me, because he was hiding his face as the blush darkened. I couldn't help but laugh. Does he know how cute he looks. 'Oh I'm so gonna have fun with him.' I rubbed his head messing up his hair a bit, "don't worry about it Innocent. Come on let go see what the dork in the shorts wants." I made sure to bump him a bit as I walked pass him. Looking from the corner of my eyes at his cheek that turned scarlet red now. 'Oh yes a fun summer indeed.'**


	2. Not Everyone Does

**~Innocenzio's POV~**

"Okay campers this is where you'll be staying for." I think Chris likes to hear himself talk. I was sitting between Izzy and LaShawna. Izzy's funny but kinda scares me with all the stories. I saw Duncan raise his hand.

"Yeah what's the sleeping arrangements. Cause I call bunking under her." I couldn't stop myself from laughing a bit as he winked at Heather. She just gave him a glare.

Before she spoke I went into my la la land. I, after popping back from my la la land, looked up as Chris started putting us into groups. Yay.

"Noah, Justin, Sadie, Cody, Beth, Trent, Lindsay, LeShawna, Heather, Gwen, and Owen. You guys over there. You guys are known as the Screaming Gophers." Chris really likes to hear himself.

"The rest of you. Ezekiel, Eva, Katie, Tyler, Courtney, Harold, Bridgette, DJ, Geoff, Innocenzio, and Duncan. You will be known as the Killer Bass." He handed Harold the flag. "Awesome a killer fish."

Chris had this evil gleam in his eyes. Oh great. "Okay campers change into your bathing suits and met me on top of the cliff in 10. Maclean out." With that he left. I walked to where our teams cabin was and walked inside to see a problem. We were short a bunk.

As the other guys were trying to decide who got the floor. I started throwing my favorite light blue with forggies on the floor with my pillow. DJ was the first to notice.

"Dude what are you doing?" I looked up at him and smiled.

"I'll take the floor. It's okay you're all bigger then me and would get move cramps if you slept on the floor." I answered before they asked if I was sure. I was used to sleeping on hard surfaces. So, by now it didn't bother me.

Duncan opened his mouth but was interrupted by a loud scream.

We all rushed over to the Gophers girls' cabin. When we got there we all saw the cockroach on the ground. DJ jumped and screamed landing on poor Gwen's bed.

I rushed over to Lindsay trying to calm her down. I had almost convinced her off the chair when to door was kicked open. Looking over my shoulder I saw Duncan run in with an axe. He held it high before slamming it down on the roach. I blinked before looking at him.

"A bit over the top don't you think?" He just gave a casual shrug as Gwen walked over to me looking down at the now split roach. "That's one way to kill a cockroach." I just nod as I looked at the poor dead cockroach.

No, I don't like them but still. _'What about his roachie wife and kids. They will never know what happen the their husband and daddy.' _Don't ask I have strange thoughts.

I walked out as Lindsay started swooning over Tyler. As I passed Duncan I heard him whisper to himself.

"They always go for the jock type."

I gave a small smile to myself and whispered a line he only heard.

**~Duncan's POV~**

**After I killed the roach I saw Innocent staring at it. _'Okay?'_ I looked over to saw Lindsay fondling over Tyler. Rolling my eyes I thought bitterly, _'typical.'_**

**I mumbled to myself as Innocent passed.**

**"They always go for the jocks." I noticed that Innocent stopped a second before mumbling something too. I'm sure I was the only one who heard it. I also knew I was smiling at the comment made by the younger small boy as he disappeared into our cabin.**

**"Not everyone does."**


	3. Make Sunburn Envoys

**~Innocenzio's POV~**

I walked into the cabin and started fishing around inside my pink duffel bag looking for my swim trunks. While looking I didn't take notice to Duncan walking throw the cabin door. Finally I successfully to locate my trunks.

"Ah-ha there you are."

I pulled them out and looked them over. They were my favorite ones. Me, always loving skulanimals found a pair of skulanimal trunks. I loved them. They were black with Gothic style pink and white write on the butt saying "Evil but Cute... Very Cute." On the front left leg was a skulanimal bat. The only thing I didn't care for was the length. Girls if you ever seen your boy shorts underwear add two more inches on the legs and you have my trunks.

I pulled off my hoodie and shirt. I winced and looked down at my lower tummy. A small bruise had formed there. _'Dad...'_

I quickly slid out of my pants and tight boxers. Then slid into my trunks. Thankfully they covered the bruise. While I finished getting dressed I hear something move behind me followed by a cat-call whistle.

My eyes widen as I spun around quickly. It felt like all my blood rushed to my face when I saw who was standing there against the door frame.

**~Duncan's POV~**

**I followed my little pixie into the cabin. Yes I said my, until further notice he's mine. Not that I'm saying it out loud yet. I also choose pixie cause they're smaller the fairies. So it fit him.**

**I walked in the door just to have a smirk rush to my face. Standing there bent over fishing throw his bag was my said pixie. He didn't notice me or know he was giving me the perfect view of his ass. _'Damn cute ass too.'_**

**My eyes widen, smirk getting bigger, as he started to strip himself of his clothes. My eyes travel the back of his body before settling happily on his now bare ass.**

_**'Damn who thought it'd look better with out clothes.'**_

**My mind wounder. You know those to fairy things you get. You know the right and wrong one. Well I think the right one got lost. _'I could find a few other good places that ass would look good.'_**

**I tilted my head to the side a bit as he bent over to side the trunks on. I bite my lip as I agreed with the saying and also the fact that they were so short.**

**Finally deciding to make my presence known I leaned against the door frame and let out a cat-call whistle.**

**I could have died laughing there. He jumped and turned around. His beautiful green eyes wide with shock and embarrassment. His face turned the darkest shade of red I've ever seen.**

**I did enjoy that the redness went down his neck and chest.**

**"H-h-how long have you been there?"**

**Yep embarrassment.**

**I walked closer to you small boy as he backed up into the cabin wall. Putting my hands on both sides of his head and looking down at him. God this just makes him that more tempting. I wasn't gonna tell him that I wanted him yet. Oh no. I'm gonna play with him a bit.**

**"I came in to enjoy that little strip show you did." I made sure my voice sounded husky. I noted that he tensioned up, and shivers under my inti dating structure. I leaned closer to him, only to get a squeak from him before he ducked out of my grasp and ran of with a blush that would make a sunburn envoys.**

**I chuckled under my breath and changed before heading up to the cliff for our first challenge.**


	4. What Just Happen?

**~Innocenzio's POV~**

Currently I was making my way up the hill with Bridgette, who had become a close friend in a short time. At the moment I was telling her what had happen not minutes before.

"And I ran out after squeaking with a blush that would make a fire truck jealous."

"He tried to what?"

Blushing I covered her mouth as some others pass by, before looking back at her and whispering in a hushed voice.

"Lower your voice I'd rather not get beat up again for my sexuality."

I had told her about home and the small pea brains I deal with on a daily basis. She just nodded as we continued up the evil big hill. Once reaching the top I noticed just how fall up we were. My eyes widen at the long way down... into water... with sharks.

"Okay today's challenge is three fold. You first task is to jump off this 1000 foot high cliff into the lake."

He said it with almost no remorse in his voice, also that didn't explain the..

"If you look down you see the wider area that represents the part of the lake that we have stocked with psychotic hahaha man-eating sharks. Inside that is a safe zone that's your target area, which we a pretty sure is shark free."

'Was that even legal? Was he really just trying to kill us?'

My thoughts ran wild as I looked at the shark a bit scared. Bridgette, noticing my uneasiness, walked up behind me and set her hand on my shoulder. This unfortunately caused me to jump 2 feet in the air screaming. Everyone stopped and looked at me causing me to blush once again.

'Great more attention.'

Trying to ignore everyone including a certain man with a green Mohawk, I focused my attention on Bridgette. She just smile sweetly at me and grabbed my hand.

"I'll jump with you. That way you don't have to go alone."

I was truly touched blushing out of habit I nodded, unaware of the teal eyes watching Bridgette in a glare.

**~Duncan's POV~**

**I growled softly in my jealously over Bridgette and my pixie's closeness. I knew they were only friends but the fact that he was came around her and not me got to me. I had wanted to jump with him but didn't at the same time. **

**I looked over to notice Innocenzio making his way to the edge with Bridgette. This made my heart pound. Suddenly they jumped, I rushed over to the edge seeing Innocenzio loss grip on Bridgette's hand.**

_**'No.'**_

**Bridgette landed in the safety zone while Innocenzio landed outside it. I was about to jump to get him seeing a shark swim close. He wasn't drowning cause he was hanging onto a bell towers.**

**~Innocenzio's POV~**

I heard something behind me as well as Bridette's yelling. Looking behind me I saw one of the shark. My eyes widen and all of a sudden it stopped. Blinking I tried to maneuver to the boat. Suddenly I felt something nudging me, looking back it was the shark. I froze up thinking I was gonna be bitten, when It started pushing me to the boat. After on the boat, being hugged by Bridgette and hearing my team's cheering, I blinked in confusion.

_'What just happened?'_


	5. New Friend and Bunk?

**~Innocenzio's POV~**

Everyone had jumped with the exception of Owen, DJ, Beth, and Courtney. We heard a scream from the mountain as Owen jumped.

'...Wait!'

My eyes widen as Owen forms a cannonball. Gulping softly I step behind DJ. Bridgett looks at me with a confused look before looking back at Owen and took notice of his size. Sadly by then it was too late as Owen hit the water. Everyone was hit by the large wave. When the water receded I pushed myself up feeling something soft under me. My first thought was that it was a bush or something.

…Oh how wrong I was.

Looking down I came face to face with a pair of beautiful blue eyes and a wet green Mohawk. Giving a shocked squeak I jumped off Duncan, face a blazed.

"Oh my goodness I-I'm so s-sorry."

Said Mohawk man just chuckled and messed my hair. Unfortunately we lost the first challenge, so we ended up pushing our crates. As we were pushing I got an idea on how to make this easier for everyone. Shyly I called over to Courtney who was our self proclaimed leader.

"What?"

I flinched at the tone of her voice but continued.

"Why don't we stake the boxes on top of one another and then push as a group?"

I thought it was a good idea seeing as we could save time and strength we might need in the last part of the challenge. Sadly Courtney did not.

"That has to be the dumbest idea I've ever heard. Why don't you let someone with CIT experiences do the thinking? Now go push your box, we're already falling behind!"

I stood there in shock over what had just transpired before looking at the ground and walking back to my box. Being the smallest I couldn't push as fast or as well as the others and in the end fell way behind.

My hands were already getting sore and red from the pushing. It wasn't until I saw the blood on the box that I stopped to wash my hands to stop infection. Pulling out a roll of wrap bandages, you learn to carry them when you get beat up regularly, I wrapped my hands before pushing once again. My father was right I am hopeless.

~Scott's POV~

I was watching the others push their crates back into the campsite but noticed they were short my fellow fairy. I had heard the plan her came up with and was shocked by Courtney's response.

'Little snotty bitch.'

Walking back the way they came I soon stumbled upon the smaller boy. I took notice of his redden face and about to drop dead look.

'Poor little Innocent.'

I had heard Duncan call him that and it fits him so well. Smiling I walk over behind him.

**~Innocenzio's POV~**

I felt a someone behind me, stopping I looked back to see a tall thin blonde man. Shyly I turned to him to see him smiling.

"Um... h-hi can I help y-you?

My voice came out in a soft whisper, god I'm such an idiot. The man just smiled more before holding out his hand.

"Hi I'm Scott, I'm a cameraman on the show."

I looked between his hand and his face nervously. Was this all a ploy to just beat me up? Hesitantly I took his hand and shook it.

"I-I'm Innocenzio, I'm a c-contestant but I'm s-sure you knew that."

Mentally I hit myself, while my face heated up at how stupid that sounded.

'Stupid stupid stupid.'

My self torture was interrupted by Scott's chuckle as he moved past me to my box.

"H-hey what are you d-doing?"

Scott just shrugged and looked over his shoulder at my confused look.

"Helping you what does it look like?"

"What... but won't you get fired for helping a contestant?"

The blonde just laughed and shook his head.

"No I won't get fired. Plus you're too small to push this by yourself. Now come help before I change my mind."

Jumping I ran over and helped him push. It was quiet for a while until.

"You shouldn't let what that witch Courtney said get to you. From what I heard your plan would have cut a lot of time of from your team and gave you all more time to build the hot tub."

I was so shocked that someone complemented me I almost tripped. Blushing I mumbled out a shy thank you before noticing we were at camp. Turning to thank Scott I noticed he was gone.

'Weird?'

++Time laps++

In the end we lost... again. Now we all sat in the cafeteria trying to decide who should go home.

"I think Innocenzio should go."

Everyone looked over to Courtney who still donned her chicken hat as I sadly picked at my food. I had a feeling it was going to be me on the chopping board.

"Why should he have to go?"

Ah my ever so loyal and sweet friend Bridgett. She's so amazing.

"He showed up too late with his crate and we couldn't finish the tub."

Even though that was true I couldn't help but get the vibe that Courtney is a homophobic. I notice Duncan sitting there with clenched fist.

"So he couldn't swim but he still jumped. It was you and brick house who lost the cart for us. I say one of you two go, and in the case we need to lift a car I say we stick with him on our team."

Courtney quickly shot up and started about her CIT experience. What even is a CIT? Just then Ezekiel made the worst comment possible, and everyone turned on him. Still picking at my food I couldn't help but smile a bit.

'Guess I'm not the one going home tonight.'

**~Duncan's POV~**

**Ezekiel went home that night for the comment he made about the girls. I was still pretty ticked at Courtney for wanting to send my pixie home. I mean he could have die with that jump and landing in the shark zone didn't help me at all. I walked into the cabin and gathered Harold's stuff off the buck above mine, before throwing it on Ezekiel's old bunk. I then proceed to collect Innocent's stuff and put it on Harold's old bunk. Finally satisfied I settled into my buck. **

**Innocent walked in not a minute later and blinked in confusion over the sudden move of his stuff. Panic crossed his face as he began looking for his things. Hiding my smirk at his confused panicked face I walked over picked him up and plopped him on his new buck. Before I laid down completely I saw the confused look that adorned his face before drifting off to sleep.**


End file.
